Legacy of the Mist Demon : Paleblooded Imperial
by greyblueflames98
Summary: Naruto thought life couldn't get worse. He was under the control of a fat prick, who was using a comatose Jiraiya as collateral. After being sent to a place called Yharnam, and having his chakra sealed for the trip, Naruto thought he hit rock bottom. Spending some time dying repeatedly changed that opinion quite throughly. Naruto x Esdeath
1. Chapter 1: The Hunter

**Legacy of the Mist Demon: Paleblooded Imperial**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto, Akame Ga Kill, or the Bloodborne franchises.**

 **AN: I said I was working on a Naruto/ Akame Ga Kill/ Bloodborne crossover, didn't I?** **For those of you who have not read my other story " Shibito Ashikabi : Legacy of the Mist Demon ", read up to chapter 4 to get the info on how Naruto ended up becoming the Legacy of the Mist Demon, and how he ends up in the bloody world that is Akame Ga Kill. Just replace Toyko with the Empire.**

 **Updated 1/04/16 : Added an extra scene.**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

 **Higher being speech /** _ **thoughts**_

 _Kubikiribocho echo_

 **Let the slaughter begin!**

"Gehrman awaits you at the foot of the Great Tree".

The voice that had informed this was soft, and feminine with a strange accent. The being who the Plain Doll had spoken this nodded before turning, and walking along the downhill, partial stone, and dirt path to an open black gate. The person stopped, and looked up at the low, glowing white moon.

 _"No matter how many times I see it, the moon is truly the most beautiful object in the sky"._

Looking back, the figure stared at the burning workshop, knowing that this nightmare was almost over. After two years, he would have to go back, back to that corrupt, rotten, fucking sickening place. The capital of the Empire, a city that Naruto Uzumaki wanted absolutely nothing to do with . Yet, the choice wasn't his, or better put...

 _Naruto had no choice._

If he didn't follow the Prime Minister's orders, then Jiraiya would suffer; no, die for Naruto's disobedience. Sighing loudly, Naruto turned his body towards the Messenger Bath, a birdbath that the little, white, odd - looking yet, extremely useful creatures known as the Messengers used as a place to trade Blood vials, and other items useful for the Hunt in exchange for the Bloodechos he collected. Naruto had unknowingly started to walk towards the bath, reaching it in under a minute. An odd groaning signaled the Messengers had exposed themselves, the group within the bath holding out various items, and some weapons. Their black eyes were fixed on Naruto, the want to be useful to him, to the Good Hunter, shined in those small, beady optical lobes.

Though he originally had no intention of doing business, Naruto decided to indulge the Messengers one last time, besides, Naruto needed more molotovs anyway. This may potentially be Naruto's last time here, needing these things but, he'll be damned if he didn't stock up on munitions. That, and he knew his companions wouldn't share theirs.

"Naruto", a kind, older male voice that shared the same accent as the doll. He was followed by two others. His gray outfit somewhat shining in the moonlight.

"Do you require us to accompany you to see Gehrman"? The question came from another older man with a tired, gruff voice, and the same accent as the previous. He had out a long axe that looked collapsible, and a flintlock was holstered on his hip.

The last man, garbed in yellow, stayed quiet but, he was paying attention, the three waiting for a reply.

"No", answered Naruto, the sound of his own voice surprising him. He sounded half - exhausted, and there was an undertone of... Something. Something not quite right.

 _"Don't worry about it now, foucus on them"._

"It will merely be a quick discussion", Naruto continued, setting aside the distraction for later.

"We will proceed with our mission after I talk with Gehrman".

The three men nodded, accepting Naruto's answer. The three moved away, two staying together, going up the stairs leading to the burning workshop with the other going towards the other end. Probably to other Messenger bath, Naruto guessed.

Naruto began to make his way to the black gate at the front of the courtyard, passing by about five tall tombstones, and bushes that had white flowers. He was curious as to why the gate was now open. Why was Gehrman there? What did the old man want to discuss with him?

Naruto had entered the gate, walking a couple feet in before looking around, scanning the area. It was a large open field, filled with white flowers, crosses were scattered around the clearing, and tombstones stacked one on top of the other made up a rather tall boundary. Sitting in his chair, up hill near a large tree was Gehrman.

Naruto didn't like this. He really, really didn't like this. The setting set off warning bells in his head his instincts screaming at him to get ready for a fight, they were fine tuned by the hunt. Naruto made sure the cannon on his back was loaded, his Ludwig rifle ready to fire.

 _Chu chu ha ha._

The creepy, metallic echo of the Kubikiribocho sounded in Naruto's mind, his hand grabbing the massive cleaver - like sword's long handle. His other hand made sure that the Threaded Cane was ready.

Naruto didn't like this.

 _"Why do I feel like my life is about to get a lot more chaotic than it already is"?_

Naruto turned his body in the direction of Gehrman, moving cautiously forward yet, not knowing why. Gehrman was the only other person here, he, and Naruto got along great, with the former having trained Naruto for one half of the two years he's been in Yharnham since Naruto first discovered the Hunter's Dream.

The Prime Minister had sent Naruto here on a mission to investigate the not so distant city of Yharnam because the Minister had caught wind of the Beast Plague, and, for once, decided to take measures to prevent the scourge from entering into Imperial territory, and infecting civilians. So, he sent Naruto on a mission to find the source of this plague, and if possible destroy it, telling Naruto that the shinobi had a three year time limit.

Naruto had made the month - long trek to Yharnam after the he was dropped off at the very boarder of Imperial territory. Once he made it there, Naruto had attempted to get information on the plague from the Yharnamites but, was frustrated to see that the people were xenophobic! They hated outsiders, blaming them for the plagues that ravaged Yharnham, or that the outsiders only wanted to steal the secrets behind their miracle cures, Blood Ministration, it was called.

Despite the obstacle of not having the citizens help, Naruto managed to make some progress but, it wasn't enough. He needed more data, he needed more time to analyze what he had. Yes Kurama, and the Kage Bushin were fantastic helps but, even they weren't enough. Then it happened, something that would a start the events that would lead to were Naruto was now, a little over halfway to Gehrman, Naruto's worry increasing every step.

A week before the start of the second half of the second year, somehow, Naruto became infected with a rather serious disease. Normally, Kurama would have easily fixed any illness Naruto got by eradicating the illness but, this one was different. This was the Beast Plague.

It baffled even the great Kyūbi no Kitsune as to why it couldn't be purged. In fact, if anything, Kurama's chakra made it worse! It was as if the Plague was not only repelling, but absorbing the chakra, and using it to accelerate itself! Naruto was forced to seek aid, forced to take Blood Ministration in order to recover.

Naruto had finally reached Gehrman, standing a few feet away. The physically - impaired man lifting up his head, tipping his hat as a sign of greeting.

"Good Hunter", began the old man. His accented voice was calm, and soothing. At least, it would have been if it didn't also have that drone thar made it sound like Gehrman has said this a million times.

Naruto immediately knew that this hunt wasn't over. He wished that had on the Cainhurst armor instead of the black Hunter garb he now donned.

"You've done well, now I will show you mercy ".

-A few minutes later-

large sparks flew as two large blades clashed fiercely, the flower - covered cross that had previously been between the weapons now lay shattered across a devastated field. The white flowers that once nearly consumed the ground were almost totally cleared out by the duel currently raging. Long, narrow furrows scared the, now cracked, earth.

Once more the blades smashed together, one being a scythe that had a foldable shaft whereas the other was a wide, six foot long cleaver - like sword that had a circle cut out near the curved tip, it's diameter wide enough to fit any size head in, and a semicircle cut out along the bottom of the cutting edge near the foot long hilt. The weilders of the Burial Blade, and Kubikiribocho shoved at the other, struggling to gain the upper hand on the other.

"Bastard... Traitorous bastard..."

Naruto glared heatedly at Gehrman, his once teacher now opponent. The First Hunter had his head titled in way that allowed his top hat's brim to cover his eyes. Gehrman didn't respond much to Naruto's frustration, causing the young hunter to push harder against his former master's weapon.

"I should've known that this would happen", Naruto growled, "I'm always getting screwed over ".

Gehrman once more said nothing, increasing Naruto's ire by matching the same amount of strength that Naruto was putting into his own push. A second later the two violently separated their grapple, Naruto getting clipped in the arm by the Burial Blade in the process. After back stepping far enough away, the former shinobi wondering if he would need to use _that_ sword. No, he couldn't. Naruto hadn't brought the Holy Moonlight Sword with him when he went to to where he was currently battling Gehrman.

"Tch", Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance. Oh, look at that, the old bastard finally transformed his weapon. Now the First Hunter had a large curved sword, and a gun. Then Gehrman bent down, and a few seconds later roared, distorting the air around him. There were trails of what looked like blue, translucent smoke raising from the First Hunter's body. Oh, shit.

"That's just great. Just what I fuckin' needed".

Naruto activated Kubikiribocho's trick, placing the sword on his back, squeezing the handle, instantly hearing a click before pulling out the handle, and a three foot long, sawtooth edged, black katana with it. This Naruto gripped in his right hand, whereas the left was holding his Ludwig Rifle. Naruto was staring at Gehrman with a critical eye, trying to think of a good strategy on how to approach this when he saw the First Hunter lift up his head, the look in the elder man's eyes greatly confused him.

 _"Why is looking at me like that"?_

(Gehrman P.O.V.)

I failed. I failed to save him. Just like all the others, Naruto couldn't resist the blood. As I looked at my apprentice, I saw those eyes. Those horrible, glowing-red eyes. He was drunk with blood, the only way to save him now is to kill him here, and free him from this terrible Dream. I lifted my head up sadly, watching as my apprentice of these last two years, changed his weapon into it's one-handed form. We worked on that together, turning his large blood - eating blade into a Ludwig Holy Blade inspired trick-weapon.

I couldn't help but, smile despite the dreary situation I was in. These past two years having Naruto as my student had really brought me happiness. It seemed like only yesterday that I was woken up by a teenage scream, and had the Doll wheel me out to find the source of the disturbance, only to find a spiky - haired blonde boy having a mental breakdown. I honestly never would have guessed that I would know how it feels to have a-

I shook my head, I needed to concentrate on the task at hand, freeing Naruto. He was ready, as was I. Though it would break both mine, and the Doll's hearts to let him go, I had to. After all.

It is a grandfather's duty to do what is most beneficial for their grandchild.

 _"I will free you"!_

 **Chapter end!**

 **Well, what do you guys think? This is the start of my Akame Ga Kill / Bloodborne / Naruto crossover! We'll be in the Bloodborne world for a couple chapters, then for the most part it'll take place in the Akame Ga Kill storyline. Other Naruto characters will show up, and there will be a portion of the story set within the Elemental Nations.**

 **Just so everyone understands why Naruto's listening to the Prime Minister; it is because something happened to Jiraiya(which will be shown in a few chapters) and in exchange for medical treatment, Honest wanted Naruto to be his personal assassin in exchange for Jiraiya's continued survival.**

 **Also this features my Legacy of the Mist Demon version of Naruto so he's not an idiot like in cannon. Naruto is a nuke-nin, so he doesn't care about Kohona. Once more, to get the back story as to how I had Naruto become the Legacy of the Mist Demon, read my first fanfiction Shibito Ashikabi : Legacy of the Mist Demon.**

 **Ok, then! That's all I really wanted to say! I hope y'all like this, read, and review people! Your opinions matter to me! Ask me questions, or just give me suggestions on what you readers would like to see in this!**

 **Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	2. BAD NEWS

**I have no idea how this happened, but the files for the next chapters of Shibito Ashikabi, Mist Demon's Legacy, and the Monster Girls, and Shadow Hunter, along with my notes for both of the stories, and Typhoon Fleet are gone. Deleted by my overzealous software security, and upkeep app. T.T I had written nice, long chapters for all of you , and now there gone... I'm pissed, and sorry that I can't post those chapters since I worked hard on those, and I know that you all have been waiting a long time for updates. I'll try to rewrite those chapters, but since I have to recreate my notes it'll take a while. I can at least take comfort in knowing that the latest chapter of Typhoon Fleet, that is still being written, was untouched.**

 **I'm sorry for this, but you're all going to have to wait longer for the next chapters of all my stories. I had planned to release the chapters together as a nice, big present from me to you. Now I'm just going to write the chapters again, and post them when each individual one is finished. Tell me which one y'all want me to focus on.**

 **Grey-blueflames... Dimly lite, but still burning... Depressed slightly, but still burning.**


End file.
